


Weak

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Big Brother Sans, Death Threats, Flowey Is A Dick, Friend/Family come to the rescue, Guilt, Inspired By Flowey Is Not A Good Life Coack, Physical Abuse, Possessed Papyrus, Possession, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Sad Papyrus, Self Confidence Issues, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Threats of Violence, Verbal Abuse, worried friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus was strong, confident, in control, kind, and unpredictable. Papyrus intrigues Flowey, and so Flowey decides to see what it would take to break Papyrus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weak

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flowey Is Not a Good Life Coach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056333) by [unrestedjade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrestedjade/pseuds/unrestedjade). 



> Hi guys, before you start reading I want you to know this was inspired by the fic listed above.
> 
> That fic is amazing, and far better than anything I could ever write, so check it out, if you haven't already read it.
> 
> This fic in heavily inspired by the fic listed above, the premise isn't mine, Undertale isn't mine, I pretty much own nothing.
> 
> Oh, and this first first chapter will be the most similar to the inspiration. There will be more and more changes as we get deeper into the story.

“Howdy Papyrus.” Flowey greeted as Papyrus took a seat next to the flower.

 

The two are meeting up in their usual spot, in a clearing in the forest surrounding Snowdin.

 

“HELLO FLOWEY, HOW ARE YOU TODAY?” Papyrus smiles cheerfully.

 

“Well golly, I’m doin’ just fine, what about you buddy?” Flowey smirks a bit.

 

“I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM DOING GREAT!” Papyrus’s smile widened.

 

Flowey grins, here it goes the plans he’s been building up to since the start of this timeline.

 

“So Papyrus, I’ve been thinkin, you know how you wanna get into the Royal Guard?”

 

“OF COURSE I KNOW, IT’S MY LIFELONG DREAM, HOW COULD I FORGET?” Papyrus looks over at his companion in confusion.

 

“Well gosh I’m sorry, I dunno why I even asked.” Flowey holds back an annoyed twitch.

 

“IT’S ALRIGHT FLOWEY, I FORGIVE YOU. NOW WHAT WERE YOU THINKING ABOUT?” Papyrus smiles again.

 

“Well gosh, I almost forgot.” Flowey almost laughs, forget, after all the work he’s put into this plan, as if.

 

“I’ve been thinkin, maybe I could help you train.” Flowey puts on his best ‘nice guy’ smile.

 

Papyrus blinks in surprise.

 

“ARE YOU SURE YOU WISH TO TRAIN WITH ME? YOU ARE QUITE SMALL…” Papyrus glances away.

 

“Aww, don’t worry about me pal, I’m a lot stronger than I look.” Flowey grins menacingly, not that papyrus notices.

 

“WELL… I MEAN, I REALLY DO A LOT OF TRAINING WITH UNDYNE…” Papyrus looks nervous.

 

“Don’t be silly, there’s no such thing as to much training, why I’d even say you and Undyne barely do any at all. If you want to get into the Royal Guard, you’ve got to take some initiative and get stronger on your own”

 

“WELL… I MEAN….” Papyrus would be biting his lip, if he had one.

 

“Aww, come on, your so cool, I just want to do a little training with you.” Flowey grunts, getting impatient with the skeletons denial.

 

“WELL I SUPPOSE A FEW TRAINING SESSIONS COULDN’T HURT….” Papyrus shrugs.

 

“Fantastic!” Flowey exclaims with a dark smile.

 

“SO WHAT KIND OF TRAINING DID YOU HAVE IN MIND?” Papyrus asks standing up.

 

“Well, this exercise only has once objective.” Flowey smirks as Papyrus glances at him curiously.

 

“Survive.” Flowey growls darkly, a terrifying laugh echoes through the clearing as Flowey prepares his first attack.

 

“WHA-WHAT?” Papyrus stutters, stumbling backwards to dodge the first wave of bullets his ‘friend’ was sending at him.

 

“Don’t worry pal, I promise if we keep up exercises like this, you’ll be in the Royal Guard in no time.” Flowey chuckles.

“FLOWEY, I AM… VERY UNSURE ABOUT THIS EXERSISE.” Papyrus calls out jumping backwards to avoid a vine coming out of the ground.

 

“Are you sayin you don’t trust me Papyrus?” Flowey feigns disappointment.

 

“N-NO, I JUST-“ Flowey interrupts before the skeleton can continue.

 

“Good, with that out of the way, pay attention, wouldn’t want you to get hurt now would we?” Flowey asks cheerfully.

 

Papyrus doesn’t respond to busy trying to dodge a vine, jumping in the air, he doesn’t notice the small white bullet sailing towards him.

 

He hisses in pain, why were his friends blows so painful, that should only happen if he really wanted him dead.

 

While he’s distracted, looking at the small crack forming on his arm, Flowey snakes a vine underground, lifting it up behind the skeleton and stabbing him right in the back of his skull.

 

Papyrus’s eyes widen as he looks behind him.

 

“Lesson number one, don’t get distracted during a battle, or your opponent is bound to kill you, why you’re lucky we’re only training or you might be dead.

 

“FLOWEY I DON’T LIKE THIS TRAINING. I WANT TO STOP.” Papyrus states, diving in between two rows of bullets.

 

“Hahahahaha, golly pal, you sure are an idiot haven’t you realized, you have no say in this whatsoever.” Flowey cackles.

 

“HUH?” Papyrus blinks in shock.

 

“That’s right pal, you don’t have any say in the matter, your gonna train with me, and if you even think about going to anyone for help, I’ll kill everyone you care about, and I’ll make you watch. So stop whining” Flowey grins.

 

“and start dodging!” Flowey giggles, throwing wave after wave of attack at Papyrus, vines sprouting from the ground, bullets coming from all directions.

 

Papyrus could barely keep up.

 

At first when he took a hit he would stop and gasp in pain, but soon he realized that would result in being hit by more, so he tried to keep going.

 

“Why golly Papyrus, if I were you I’d start attacking.” Flowey chuckles as the skeleton is hit by yet another vine.

 

Papyrus looks like he wants to say something, protest perhaps, but pauses.

 

He then raises a hand and sends a wave of blue attacks at his so called ‘friend’.

 

Flowey ducks into the ground and pops out again, “Why Papyrus, that attack came at me so slow even a snail could’ve dodged it.”

 

Papyrus grimaces, leaping out of the way as another vine pops out of the ground.

 

He then tries again sending a quick wave attacks, towards the flower.

 

“To predictable.” Flowey giggles.

 

Papyrus tries again.

 

“Almost, but you should pay attention to the way your opponent dodges.” Flowey smirks.

This continues for a while, Papyrus shooting bone attack after bone attack, and Flowey scolding his technique and sending another wave of attack at the skeleton.

 

Until finally, Papyrus manages to hit Flowey where a visible amount of his petal palls to the ground.

 

“You did a swell job Papyrus; I think we’ll call it a night. I’ll meet you here next Thursday at the same time as today, don’t be late.” Flowey grins.

 

“Oh and don’t forget what I said about your friends.” Flowey giggles diving into the ground.

 

Papyrus stares at the spot for a while, unable to move as the adrenaline wears of and the weight of the situation settles in.

 

He shivers, not from the cold but from fear.

 

_“Remember Papyrus, don’t tell anyone about me, I’m your secret friend_ ”

 

‘How did I not notice?’ he thinks to himself.

 

“How was I so stupid?” he mumbles, his knees giving out.

 

He blinks away the tears forming in his eyes, deciding instead to take a look at the damage done to his body.

 

There are several cracks on his right arm, and a few on his left, there’s a rather noticeable crack on the back of his skull, and his left leg has a crack running all the way down it.

 

_“I’ll kill everyone you love, and I’ll make you watch.”_ Papyrus shivers at the memory.

 

Sighing he stands, no use sitting out in the cold, he was already supposed to have been home half an hour ago.

 

_“I’ll kill everyone you love_ ”

 

“SANS CAN’T SEE THESE INJURIES.” The skeleton mutters.

 

With that he heads back home, the feeling of dread that things will never be okay again sitting heavily in the back of his mind.


End file.
